You Still Haunt My Dreams
by RoryJessfan7
Summary: This is a Oneshot based on a dream I had. I know it doesn't sound so good but please give it a chance. P.S. You have to read all the way through or you won't get it. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don not own Gilmore Girls but it would be pretty schweet if I did

Disclaimer: I don not own Gilmore Girls but it would be pretty schweet if I did.

(A/N) This is based off a dream I had and I thought it would make a cute story. This is set when they are in middle school.

You have to read the whole thing or you won't get it - - IMPORTANT!

-- -- -- --

Sitting in Luke's I look to Lane over the brim of my coffee mug.

She stares back at me from her own seat and asks "What?"

"Can you ask _him_ if he wants to go to the dance with me on Saturday?" I nervously ask, setting my cup down and looking down at the table.

"Of course! I'll be right back." She then joyfully hops over to the counter where he was engrossed in a conversation with _her_.

The sight of them made my skin crawl and I visibly shivered, thinking about _her_. I know I shouldn't be jealous of anyone like that but I was, and it aggravated me to no end. Even though I couldn't stand to look at her trampy form I did not remove my eyes from Lane at the counter, wanting to get then full effect of everything going on there.

Being unable to hear the conversation over the roar of the Sunday morning after-church-rush I was quit peeved. Glancing up from my mug I was his eyes flicker to mine for a brief moment.

The small act had butterflies flying in my stomach and my made face grow red like a tomato.

I saw him look down at the counter, trying to avoid Lane's piercing gaze, and shake his head, then tell her something I could not make out.

_Stupid church people, _I thought, _if only I could hear them_.

I saw Lane thank him and walk back over to our table and sit down.

"Was he repulsed by the fact that I asked him?" I questioned her, sounding like a little school girl.

"No." Well that took some weight off my shoulders, but not enough.

"He said that he doesn't want to take anyone." At that I felt my heart drop down to my stomach and my blue eyes swell up with tears.

It was probably just a cover, so he could take the prostitute to the dance without having a guilty conscience that he crushed my hopes and dreams.

I can't be sure but I could have sworn I heard a faint "Rory" come from Lane's lips. But that didn't matter, my brain was working properly and before I knew it I was approaching the counter and intruding on the conversation he was having with the slutty blond.

"What the hell!!" I heard myself scream at him. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I should stop; just go and sit down, but my heart had taken over and was refusing to listen to anything my brain is saying.

"Ror-" But I cut him off before he can finish.

"No you don't get to talk." I tell him forcefully and he shuts up, while _she_ sits there glaring ice daggers at me.

"For the past few months you have been stuck to her side, flirting with her, following her around and all this other crap. And when you don't think I see it, I do." By now he's staring at me like I just grew a second head, but right now, I didn't care.

"I have liked you for over a year, Jess. A year. And it hurts, it really does, knowing that you only think of me as a friend." Now tears are running down my face and he is nothing more then a blurry figure.

"I think I love you God damn it!" I hear myself shout, "In fact I know I love you!" I am only slightly aware that everyone in the room is staring at me as I stand up there and pour my heart out.

"Every time you're with someone new it only makes me want to be with you more. And I think to myself at night before falling asleep 'Will he date any loser before he will even consider me?'" The tears come down harder (if that's even possible) and I want nothing more to reach out and touch him. With his perfect skin, bright coffee colored eyes and his signature smirk that he is never without, he is irresistible.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere a little more-" I cut him off again, my emotions taking control of my every being.

"Choose Jess, now. Her or me? Who is it going to be? Choose." it came out very demanding and forcefully, just as it should have been, it was a little out of the blue, but it was something I needed to know.

A long un-earthly silence followed and he looked from her, as she leaned over the counter, watching the scene unfold, to me. My cheeks were wet and eyes swollen, from my out burst. After that display I had just proved to him that I'm a complete piece of work, what could he possibly see in me?

_How could he say yes?_ My mind was screaming. But I still wanted him, and I always would, no matter how much he rejected me.

After what seemed like years, he answered, "I choose neither. It would be too hard."

I felt my heart shatter, and at that moment I had no reason to live.

The tears that had subsided for a brief moment were back again and twice as hard then ever before. A sob wracked my body and I lost awareness of everything that was going on around me.

The world was suddenly a blur and the only thing a felt was the water running down my cheeks and the cries that came screaming from my mouth. Although no physical harm was done to me, this heartbreak felt worst then death it's self.

Just when I was sure my life was about to end, something pulled me back down to earth.

It was an arm, that had wrapped it's self securely around my waist, pulling me into a strong warm chest.

Another arm came around my back and pulled me into the hug that had started to form.

Instinct took over and I pulled my arms away from my body and wrapped them around the torso in front of me.

As my crying continued I felt his head buried into the crook of my neck, his muscles contracting, pulling me even closer to him.

It all happened so fasted I didn't even have time to think before I heard him gently trying to calm me.

"Shh", he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spin, "It's gonna be okay… I'm here."

And somehow, I don't know how, but I knew I had won. He was mine, and he wouldn't be anyone else's ever again.

As we stood there the diner slowly faded from sight and we were standing alone, nothing but white surrounding us, still wrapped up in each other's comforting embrace.

Rory's head shot up from her bed, eyes wide open as she heaved in and out heavily. She looked around at her dark room and found she was alone.

Reaching up to touch her face her soft fingers met with the wetness of the tears she had been crying in her sleep.

A dream… it was only a dream, but it felt so realistic.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed; now twenty two years old, she still wanted him back. Would the feeling ever go away, she wondered?

Letting her head hit the pillow she fell back into a deep sleep, pictures of them together floating around in her subconscious mind.

-- -- --

How was it??

A little confusing?

Okay so in the end the real Rory was just dreaming all that, so if it doesn't make sense, that's okay, its how dreams are supposed to be.

That really is how it happened in my dream though, but with me and another guy.

I hope you liked it, I would really like some feed back on this so please:

REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
